Against each other
by YumiAngel
Summary: Sequel to 'Trapped in Serenity'. Kish and Ichigo finally can get back to earth, can their relationship survive? Or will Ichigo return to Masaya? Who is Deep Blue, and why is Kish so secretive?... Well, for starters, he knows something the others don't
1. Chapter 1

**Against each other**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue.

The Second Part in my Tokyo Mew Mew trilogy. The First part is called 'trapped Is Serenity' Read it first, or you really won't understand piss about this one.

Okay, this fic will answer lots of questions not answered in the first part. Like I didn't put this fic at any exact point at first, but I've realized that with different conversations I'll have to point out what exactly happened. Everything in books 1-4 happened. Some things in book 5 happened, some didn't, and some things in book 6 will happen, when others won't.

This is AU, as you probably noticed, but I hope it's still readable. Give me at least two weeks after each chapter before you start nagging about updates… I got four other stories to update too.

----------------

Chapter 1

"So I can finally go home…?" Ichigo said in a sullen voice. Kish felt the same. Ichigo didn't quite know how to feel. These last few days with Kish in the ship had been… _wow_. They hadn't done anything except for kisses and hugs, and Ichigo was glad it was the way of his people. She liked Kish, she really did… But she couldn't help but to think she was using him. She was fond of Kish, but… She loved _Masaya_. She hesitated when Kish kissed her, and had once even pushed him away.

She had seen the hurt in his eyes. Every time she hesitated, and that way she knew that _he_ knew. They were never going to be a couple, not as long as Masaya was still on earth, and ready to try with Ichigo. They would be enemies on earth again.

Masaya was normal. Masaya was sweet. Masaya was human. Masaya was simple. Masaya was her first love. Masaya liked her. But Masaya wasn't Kish.

He didn't have the same passion burning in his eyes that Kish had. He didn't have the same smile that showed his pointy teeth. Masaya eyes were flat, and he carried almost always the same expression. But Masaya was normal. Masaya was easy to be with. Kish meant trouble.

_And her friend's would never accept Kish._

And when Ichigo realized that, it was over. And Kish _knew_. He took the blow with honour, though to Kish it felt as if his heart was ripped from his chest. And Ichigo would felt the same. Soon, when the Deep Blue would awaken. Kish had known who the blue knight was the moment he set his eyes on him. And he knew that Masaya really didn't know.

He didn't know that soon his memories would return, and the Deep Blue would be ready to rule the earth once more. And what Masaya didn't know, Deep Blue didn't know.

"Yes." Kish answered as he admired his handwork. The blue crystal they had fetched from the mother ship had replaced the one Eoin had stolen, and after working some wood-magic on the protection magic's everything once more worked as it should. And he could teleport Ichigo to earth again. Kish expression turned grave as he turned to Ichigo who was standing nearby.

"And you must promise me something, Ichigo." Ichigo nodded, biting her lip.

"Sure Kish. What is it?"

"You must promise me you won't tell anything you've seen or heard on this ship to Masaya." Kish almost spat out the name.

"But Kish…" She started, only to be stopped by Kish's impatient shaking of head.

"No, Kitten." He denied, and then looked at her pleadingly. "I have my reasons. I know something you know, and that is why you must listen to me. You cannot tell Masaya that I am royalty. You cannot tell him my last name, and you should even remain from mentioning my birth name. And whatever you do, you must always make it seem to both Masaya and the blue knight that I battle worse than I've actually done in the past, got it?" Ichigo hesitantly nodded.

"But what has anything to do with the Blue Knight?" She asked.

"Everything my Kitten, everything."

--------------

Keiichiro and Ryo were talking behind the bar disk, when Pai and Tartelett returned from the control room. They nodded neutrally at each other, before Pai spoke.

"Commander has repaired the ship. He and Mew Ichigo shall be returning soon. You better call the other mews. We have something to say before they teleport here." And then, without any answer Pai and Tartelett went to stand in the middle of the abandoned cafeteria. Keiichiro shared a look with Ryo.

"I'll go get them." Ryo said, turning to get to the backroom. Keiichiro took a hold of his upper arm.

"You must talk to her when she arrives, you know…" Keiichiro started. Ryo sneered at him, knowing that Keiichiro was referring to the fact that he was the cat Alto. When Ichigo has seen that, Ryo had just walked away without explaining why he turned into a cat, and when Ichigo had asked from Keiichiro, he had answered it was something Ryo should tell himself. It wasn't his secret to tell.

"I must not." Ryo stated, before taking his arm from Keiichiro. The Dark-haired tall man sighted almost in desperation.

"You must. She wonders you know. There are just too much secrets going around. And you should not try to hide something as noble as what you did for them." Ryo looked down, and Minto, who had been sipping tea nearby leaned in closer in order to hear what Ryo said in a sullen voice.

"What I did was not noble. Trying the cat DNA on myself had nothing to do with protecting them. I just wanted revenge on my parent's murderer, so I wanted to create weapons without murdering someone in the process." Minto looked shocked at the sullen Ryo. The Blonde beauty had never before seemed so down, and… He had tested the DNA on himself?

"It was noble. Don't deny it." Keiichiro said. Ryo shrugged it off before stalking to the backroom to fetch the mews.

"Whatever"

-------------------

"We had a talk with the commander in the control room, and he has brought some information to us. The information is not yet relevant, and as the commander requested it, we cannot tell you all of it. We can state some facts however." Pai started. Tartelett took off where he left.

"The facts are following; we have two enemies to fight now. We are going to have to handle Eoin, who Kish will lastly take care of, but we will have to take care of the Deep Blue too. Deep Blue is a dictator that ruled the earth many thousands years ago, when we still lived here…"

"…And he will soon be reawakened, in a body he has already chosen. The original habitant of the body will pushed away, and he will use the body to do his bidding." Kish ended as He and Ichigo teleported to the middle of the café.

The mews just stood a while in silence, before they all rushed to Ichigo. The five girls hugged, smiling, all the while asking Ichigo questions.

"What was it like?" "Were you sad?" "What was the place like?" "Did Kish try anything?" "What were the aliens on the mother ship like?"

"Shut up!" Kish screeched, dark rings Ichigo hadn't noticed before around his eyes. Everyone went silent, and turned to Kish. Kish looked like all the royalty he was, except that his usual smirk was replaced by a tired look.

"We have no time for this. Get a grip; you're supposed to be the earth defenders, right? Deep Blue will awaken soon, and even I may have trouble fighting his in my current state…." Kish said tiredly. At the mention of 'current state' Pai's and Tartelett's face's were filled with concern.

"You haven't fed?" Pai asked incredulous. Tartelett and Pai both neared the commander, who was barely standing on his feet. Kish stared at them.

"And who was I supposed to feed on?" Pai just stared back.

"As the ro…" Pai started. Kish's face turned in an instant from tired to alert. He blocked Pai mouth with his hand.

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence or I'll have you whipped to the borderline of Azoth before you can finish that sentence." Pai immediately shut up.

"You should've demanded that you feed on the earthling. Your demon will soon take control, and we cannot win this war. So feed." Pai stated, exposing his neck. Kish looked at his in wonder.

"You've never…" Kish started, when Pai interrupted him, his eyes filled with devotion.

"It's my decision. Now feed, as you can barely stand. What if Eoin shows up?" At the name of his nemesis, Kish's alertness reached the top, and without any further objections sunk his teeth to his companion's muscular neck. His sighted in pleasure as the fresh blood made its way down his throat, his magic reserves filling up, his strength returning.

Pai hissed when the teeth sunk into his neck, but did no further sound. Kish finally let go of the neck and licked the last drops of blood from his lips, savouring the taste, while everyone except the aliens stared at them in shock. Kish whispered a word, and then licked at the puncture wounds at Pai's neck, which healed instantly.

Everyone was still staring at Kish.

_What on earth was that?_

-----------------

He he. I bet you you're confused about these implications… First I tell you some things about the aliens being elves, and now vampires? Well, everything will told in later chapters. For now I say that the alien race were elves when they long ago habited earth. They have evolved however after that. In some better directions, and some worse. After all they have lived in the crude space for thousands of years, so something is bound to change. And there has to be a reason to their strong powers too, right?

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Against each other**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue.

The Second Part in my Tokyo Mew Mew trilogy. The First part is called 'trapped Is Serenity' Read it first, or you really won't understand piss about this one.

Okay, this fic will answer lots of questions not answered in the first part. Like I didn't put this fic at any exact point at first, but I've realized that with different conversations I'll have to point out what exactly happened. Everything in books 1-4 happened. Some things in book 5 happened, some didn't, and some things in book 6 will happen, when others won't.

This is AU, as you probably noticed, but I hope it's still readable. Give me at least two weeks after each chapter before you start nagging about updates… I got four other stories to update too.

--------------------

Ichigo watched with perverse fascination as Kish's pointy teeth broke the tender flesh in Pai's neck. The sight of pleasure in both of them was so oblivious to her. The fresh blood surging into Kish made him tremble, while Pai fought to not groan. Ichigo licked her lips at the most erotic sight she had ever seen.

Kish drew his fangs from Pai's neck and licked the wounds, healing them. The mews along with Keiichiro and Ryo were staring at the two in shock, frozen in place.

Soon other conscious thoughts started to flow into Ichigo's mind. Her eyes hardened. The alien's fed on humans? Fed on their blood?

Bloody vampire's, that's what they were.

Kish's eyes seemed to sparkle with new glee, as he looked up. At seeing the others testifying his weakness and seeing Ichigo look at him horror struck, he blushed. This was going to be bad. Just as they had almost made peace with the mews, they were shown the ugliest side of the aliens.

"I-I c-can explain…" Kish started stammering, shaking everyone out of their reverie. Ichigo stalked to the blushing Kish and sneered.

"I don't think we need you to explain." She said, her voice filled with hate and disgust. The other mews backed her up. "You're disgusting." The words seemed to echo in the empty mew mew café, and Kish felt like his legs were going to give under. This was it. The thing that blew whatever chance he could've had with Ichigo.

"I…" Kish tried to start.

"You come here to return to your home, you say? I bet there is just some little thing in your plan we don't know about… Say the fact you plan on draining us all from life!" Ichigo screeched. The words hurt Kish deeply, and his anger started to surface. His eyes gleamed with ferocity, and his hair seemed to be moving in a wind that didn't exist. How dare they? When they knew nothing of what his people had gone through.

"Stop." Kish hissed, and Ichigo was so surprised by the hurt and hate in the voice that she did.

"You know nothing of what my people has gone through… Do you think perhaps that I enjoy feeding? That I chose to do it! If I don't feed, I'll die. My whole body…." Kish sneered at that. "…Is sustained by the magic flowing in my veins. The magic comes from the _free-willingly_…" Kish screeched. "...**_Free-willingly_** given blood. The magic I saved you with." At that Kish already started to calm down.

"The magic I saved you with, when you were an inch from death… Is blood magic. The power of blood is strong, and so our ancestors mutilated themselves to form our race powerful. We are able to do things you could never dream of. We were, when we left this earth, a thing you now call elves. We were peaceful, beautiful and kind…"

"…But when your race is kicked out of the world, into the black and cold space by humans, you loose that kindness. We were slaughtered by your race, Ichigo! The only place for the rest to escape to was space. You slaughtered everyone, though we did nothing to you! You slaughtered our old ones, you slaughtered our women, and you slaughtered our young-one's…"

With that said Kish hold his head high, and stalked out of the mew mew café. Pai and Tartelett followed. Tartelett stopped in the doorway.

"Oh…and you really don't want to piss Kish off, because unlike the rest of our people, he has felt the brutality of men… personally." And without even a usual wink at Purin, he disappeared.

-------------------

Kish gritted his teeth in pain. The wounds were reopening again. Kish knew the order the appeared in by heart.

The first one would slash his chest open… The two inches deep cut would bleed horribly, painting his muscular chest in blood. Then his hands would be slashed…then his legs, and finally the artist had moved on his chest. The word 'freak' was formed by the lashes and cuts.

And then the blade would sink from his neck, following his spine, exposing the bones.

Kish screamed when the first poker impeded itself on his left side.

He trashed around while screaming his throat out, his hands tugging at the binds again and again. But the binds that held him hanging from the ceiling did not loosen, as was their meaning.

After all, he made the knots by himself.

----------------------

Pai sighted in relief when the screams at last ceased. He nodded at Tartelett, who had been covering his ears. Tartelett was good at inflicting screams. It was the one's the commander let out that hurt him the most though. They stood up, and opened the door that led to the commander's room. He was hanging from the roof, his toes barely touching the ground. Pai sighted as he made a point of avoiding looking at the blood covered commander.

Tartelett cut the bindings with his magic, letting the unconscious commander fall into the waiting arms of Pai. Pai carried the commander to the library, and set him on the five pointed star. Tartelett arrived with the healing stones.

Pai started to chant.

_Thank god the commander had lost consciousness before the torturer had moved into the hooks_.

_Too bad Pai wasn't as skilled in healing as his commander was._

_And the mews dared to raise their voices at the commander without knowing what he went through every month…!_

_Maybe it was time to make a visit to the mews, while commander still slept._

_Because commander loved the planet way too much._

----------------------

"The sea…" Ichigo whispered as she watched the now red Tokyo sea.

"The fishes are going to die, unless we do something." Zakuro said, ready for action.

"But how…?" Minto was cut off by the alien floating in the air above the Tokyo sea.

"So what do you like about this dish?" Pai inquired, his hands indicating he was bored, though he struggled to not to strangle the mews.

"So it was _you!_" Ichigo exclaimed. Pai sneered.

"Well, _duh_!" Pai said, shocking the mews by using a earth expression.

"Stop it!" Retasu pleaded. Pai was almost tempted to do as the beautiful mew asked, but kept his stone façade up.

"Soon your race will be destroyed, and I won't be forced to waste my time doing this." _But doing more important things, like taking care of the commander _Pai thought.

"Oh… I-I feel something… Something is…calling me from the sea…" Retasu said, her eyes expressionless, as though she was looking at something the others couldn't see. Pai's eyes widened.

"No! You can't go to the sea!" Pai yelled, his façade rumbling into fear as he though of Retasu going into the sea. "Come, Zeno-jelly!" He screaming, sending the Chimera animal into attacking the mews. His eyes widened in fear as mew Retasu dived into the sea. The monsters that the sea held within…

Pai cursed himself as he send a mental message to his monsters to not to attack the mew. He was getting weak, just like the commander.

Ichigo was thrown into the sea, and Pai smiled. Finally. Time to force the blue knight out. He remembered what Kish had told Tartelett and him about the Knight.

_Time to act weak._

Pai sneered.

Acting weak, was one of the things he had done for years.

Until he met Kish.

_I hope the Commander is okay._

-------------------

The Blue Knight emerged from the depths of the sea, with Ichigo in his arms. He set Ichigo gently down on the pavement.

"T-thank you, blue knight!" Ichigo thanked, coughing water. The knight looked sad.

"Don't fight… You mustn't fight." Ichigo was confused, before seething.

"Fighting is what I do? Is it true then? That you are your enemy?" Ichigo demanded to know. Kish had mentioned Blue knight earlier, and Pai and Tartelett had mentioned he was one of the two threats they were to face. Blue knight looked sad, before disappearing.

Ichigo frowned.

What was that all ab-…

…oh, right! Masaya! ...

------------

Blue Knight teleported behind Pai, striking him in his back before Pai had time to react. Pai dropped about twenty feet in the air, before getting hold of himself.

Maybe losing to the Blue knight wouldn't be so hard after all…

---------------------------------------

A/N: Yes! Another chapter done! This chapter felt kind of weird for me though… It just didn't have the feeling to it the rest of the chapters had... But, oh, I'll probably rewrite it someday anyway…

Review!

And oh, one very nice person reminded me that a Beta reader would be a good thing…and I'm totally ashamed I forgot about that…

Anyone who could volunteer? If, mail me…;


	3. Chapter 3

**Against each other**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue.

The Second Part in my Tokyo Mew Mew trilogy. The First part is called 'trapped Is Serenity' Read it first, or you really won't understand piss about this one.

Okay, this fic will answer lots of questions not answered in the first part. Like I didn't put this fic at any exact point at first, but I've realized that with different conversations I'll have to point out what exactly happened. Everything in books 1-4 happened. Some things in book 5 happened, some didn't, and some things in book 6 will happen, when others won't.

This is AU, as you probably noticed, but I hope it's still readable. Give me at least two weeks after each chapter before you start nagging about updates… I got four other stories to update too.

--------------------

**Chapter 3**

---------------------

Pai swirled around in the air, blocking the blue knight's attack with his staff. The knight struck Pai's middle with his sword with amazing speed. The sword imbedded itself on Pai's side, and he was too surprised to scream. He started falling towards the red sea.

Collecting his last powers Pai teleported.

------------------

Retasu smiled as she found the mew-aqua. She sent the aqua around her in beautiful droplets.

"AQUA DROPS!" Retasu yelled, and the aqua spread to the sea, cleansing it. She swam to the surface, and hugged the mews.

"We did it!" Purin yelled, squeezing all air out of Retasu's lungs. She smiled happy though. She had finally succeeded in something. The shy and clumsy one.

"Wow. I didn't even know seawater could get this clean… And it's all thanks to you, Retasu!" Ichigo smiled, hugging her friend. Retasu happened to look into the sky, only to see in time a blue flash in the sky. The blurry shape of an alien appeared, followed by the blue knight.

"Pai!" Retasu yelled, not able to help herself. Pai was bleeding profusely from his side and back, where the knight had first struck him. The blue knight kicked Pai in the back, making Pai to groan in pain.

The mew mew's had all turned to look at the sky, just in time to see the blue knight to kick Pai in the back when he obliviously was already defeated. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Blue knight!" Ichigo yelled, stopping the knight in his tracks, confused.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" The unusually loud Retasu yelled, looking in panic at the still falling Pai. If something was not done soon, the Alien would collide with the pavement. The blue knight looked at Ichigo, who was looking at the knight displeased.

THUMP!

Pai collided with the pavement, a big pool of blood gathering under him. Retasu ran for the alien.

"Pai! Are you okay?" Retasu landed on her knees beside Pai. Pai didn't answer, but just couched up blood. The mews gathered around Pai, while the Blue Knight left. Ichigo didn't even notice. Zakuro opened Pai's shirt, and they all flinched at the wounds. His other side had a big wound in it, and some of his ribs seemed to be broken.

"This looks bad." Minto said, and Zakuro nodded.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." Zakuro said, throwing a sad look at Retasu. Retasu looked panicked.

"But… We got to get him to a hospital, or something! We can't just let him die!" Retasu started shaking.

"I'm sorry Retasu. But he is an alien. What could we say at a hospital? That they would have to save one of the persons who are trying to take over earth?" Minto said, hugging the shaking girl. Ichigo's eyes spotted something in Pai's shirt. It was a golden coloured pad.

She remembered that when she had before asked Kish about it, he had just said that it was a communication device. Ichigo put her hand on the pad while the other mews looked at her questioning. Ichigo felt something to burn on her hand, and suddenly heard a voice in her head.

_What is it Pai?_

The unmistakable voice of Tartelett asked.

_Tartelett?_

_Mew Ichigo? What are you doing with Pai's…?_

_There's no time to explain, Pai is hurt! Bad I think!_

_What?_

_The blue knight, he…_

_Okay, okay. Tell me fast, how bad is he hurt?_

_He's unconscious and he's bleeding from his side and we can't take him to a hospital._

_Okay. Tell all the mews to touch the pad, and you have to hold onto Pai. In ten seconds it will transport you to Serenity, okay?_

_But how…?_

_Just do it!_ Tartelett yelled worried for his friend, cutting the connection off. Ichigo jerked into attention again.

"Ichigo, what happened? You just dozed suddenly off…?" Minto started, but Ichigo cut her off.

"There's no time to explain. Touch this bad… Zakuro, hold on to Pai." The mews did as they were told, and soon Ichigo saw the familiar golden rings appearing around them. When the rings disappeared, the arrived at the familiar alien ship.

------------------------------

"Ichigo…" Masaya whispered silently looking at the now clear watered sea.

"Ichigo where are you?" He wondered while trying to steady his breath.

_Why was he out of breath? And why did he suddenly have the urge to hit someone?_

------------------------------

"Back off!" Tartelett yelled at the mews immediately. The group had arrived on top of the five pointed star, and Pai was lying on the middle of it. The mews backed off, and didn't say a word. Tartelett settled the stones on their right places, and started chanting as fast as he could. Pai's body started jerking around as if resisting the magic. Tartelett soon started to look really tired. The hurt parts of Pai glowed with an eerie blue light.

Tartelett stopped chanting and the glow faded away. Tartelett cursed.

"Damn it… My magic isn't enough. I have to get Kish. And he still isn't fully healed… mew Ichigo and Zakuro; you've got to help me here. You have to carry him. He can't walk on his own…"

"Is Kish hurt? And why are we moving Pai?" Ichigo asked worried. Did something happen to Kish she didn't know about? Tartelett threw a look at Ichigo.

"Yes, he is hurt, but don't worry. He'll recover. He always does. Now we will not be moving Pai. You'll have to carry Kish. Now follow me." Tartelett then walked with a fast pace to the end of the library, passing several book shelves. Zakuro looked questioning at Ichigo, who just shrugged back. They arrived at the back, and were met with a sight that made their eyes widen.

There was a gigantic pool at the end of the library. It was the same sort one would expect in an aquarium, but instead of fishes, Kish was floating inside. He was completely nude, though his raised leg was conveniently covering up his lower area. Ichigo felt her breath drawn away at his simple beauty.

His hair had grown a lot, and it easily reached his mid-back. There was a tube going into his nose, and his hands and feet were held up respectively down by wires. That wasn't what got their breath taken away.

The water was pink, and Kish was full of slashes, burn marks and wounds. He looked like he had been through a lot. Strands of _something_ were floating around Kish, in some places going in lazy circles, and some places speeding around him with great speed.

"How…?" Ichigo started, but was cut off by Tartelett's cold voice.

"None of your business." With that said, he pushed a button on the wall, and the water emptied from the pool. The pool was filled with steam, making it impossible to see Kish. Suddenly the stem was sucked off by some way, and a fully clothed Kish was lying on the floor on his knees. His hair was still wet and long though, and not held by the usual strands of leather.

He raised his head slowly, His usually bright eyes dark. He turned his head slowly, and hissed at Tartelett.

"Why was I awoken, and what are they doing here?" It really was no question, as Kish more like commanded Tartelett to answer. His voice was filled with such malice Ichigo felt cold spreading to her stomach.

"Pai is dying." Tartelett said, facing the commander's glare with a dull expression. Kish sighted.

"Fine. Now help me up." Kish was a really proud person, but it would be even more embarrassing to try stand and then be unable. He had gone through the healing process so many times that he knew he could not yet stand. He had only been in the recovery tank half a day.

Too bad one couldn't heal oneself, or at least not without big consequences.

Zakuro and Ichigo fast made their way to Kish, and helped him up, though he groaned as they touched him. The immediately let go. Kish sneered.

"Help me up. No matter which way you do it, it is going to hurt. Now hurry, as I've heard Pai is in critical state." Ichigo and Zakuro took Kish's arms again, and started helping his way to Pai.

---------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Against each other**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue.

The Second Part in my Tokyo Mew Mew trilogy. The First part is called 'trapped Is Serenity' Read it first, or you really won't understand piss about this one.

Okay, this fic will answer lots of questions not answered in the first part. Like I didn't put this fic at any exact point at first, but I've realized that with different conversations I'll have to point out what exactly happened. Everything in books 1-4 happened. Some things in book 5 happened, some didn't, and some things in book 6 will happen, when others won't.

This is AU, as you probably noticed, but I hope it's still readable. Give me at least two weeks after each chapter before you start nagging about updates… I got four other stories to update too.

--------------------

**Chapter 4**

---------------------

"Move it." Kish hissed at the three mews that had been kneeling near by, trying to stop the bleeding. The mews all turned at the irritated and angry voice, and flinched at the dead look on Kish's face. They even looked little in horror at all the slashes and cuts that were shown in his arms and legs that were not covered up by his clothing. Zakuro and Ichigo were little dazed. And the other mews hadn't even seen what was _under_ Kish's clothes.

The mews fast scattered away, except for Ichigo and Zakuro who were holding Kish up. Kish took one look at Pai and groaned.

"Tartelett, get The Stone." Kish ordered. Tartelett's eyes widened, a human habit he had acquired in his stay on earth.

"B-but surely…" Tartelett tried to talk Kish over. Kish glared at Tartelett.

"You are well aware that at this stage of my recovering I can't do any healing on others, unless I use the stone. Pai is in pain." Tartelett nodded sadly.

"Then Pai is glad to have served the royal family." Tartelett stated, his face forcing into an emotionless mask, as he made no move to get The Stone. Purin's eyes widened at Tartelett's reaction.

"Tartelett…" Kish started. He was feeling grumpy as hell. First there had been the Incident. Then when he had been recovering from it, he had been awakened too early, and the sedative was already leaving his body, making breathing exceptionally painful, and he had to fight not the wheeze every time he took a breath. And on top of it, his comrade said no to a direct order, while his other comrade was fast bleeding to death.

And, Ichigo had seen him in his weakened state.

"… No. I just can't let you do that. You know what the consequences of using the stone are." Kish gritted his teeth and had to really hard resist the urge to send a blast of uncontrolled magic on Tartelett. Suddenly Kish's canines grew longer and his eyes became red.

"**_NOW._**" Tartelett turned his gaze to the floor. Maybe awakening the commander hadn't been a good idea. Maybe he should just have let his friend die. It would be the best of the elven race, after all. He took one shaky breath, and mews were startled to notice silent tears were making their way down his cheeks.

Because Tartelett knew what he had to do. He was no stranger to death, pain or torture. Heck, most of the time it was him inflicting all those things. But he knew what he was. A soldier and his duty was to ensure the safety of the people. The safety of the people required a prince very alive.

He found his hand was shaking as he walked to Pai. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed the commander was looking at him in anger, though his eyes were their normal amber colour now, and that his teeth were normal too.

He kneeled by Pai. It hurt him inside that he had to do this, and he knew he was going to be pained my bloody nightmares for nights to come.

But the best of the community came first.

This was why Tartelett's hands no longer shook when he covered Pai's mouth and nose. His eyes were filled with determination, as he cut off Pai's air.

The body under his hands jerked. The chest jumped up and Pai's eyes opened, filled with panic. Pai was a trained soldier, and he was able to take a look at the determined Tartelett and the sick looking Kish because of that. His soldier mind came to a quick conclusion, and he stopped struggling.

After all, Tartelett was his friend, and while he may have been too childish, he knew what had to be done, and he was not stupid. Pai trusted Tartelett's judgement, and looked at the ceiling accepting. He jerked one last time, not able to stop himself.

It felt like his lungs were on fire, and he no longer could feel his wounds. Darkness collected at the edges of his sight, and Pai closed his eyes, knowing no more.

Tartelett's eyes filled with pain and his hold on Pai loosened. His gaze turned to his friends now peaceful face and tears made their way down his face, falling on top of Pai's, mixing with the other boy's.

Tartelett's blond hair covered his face, and suddenly his shoulders started to shake.

_I really didn't want to do this._

--------------------

The mews stared with shock. Tartelett had just suffocated his team-mate.

"Well hurry and freeze him. Otherwise the whole stupid thing you just did was for nothing." Kish said in a dull voice. He didn't quite know what to think about the whole thing. He knew Tartelett was ready to kill for him, but to kill Pai?

_Unexpected? Yes._

"Y-yes." Tartelett said his voice cracking. He raised his hand and suddenly green vines appeared of the stone floor, and lifted Pai up from the floor. The vines circled around his legs arms and head, until they were fully covering him.

Sweat drops mixed with the tears on Tartelett's face as he concentrated hard. His eyes twitched as the vines that covered Pai froze. The vines started to turn icy blue, and frost spread from Pai's feet to his legs, chest and head.

"W-w-what happened to Pai?" Retasu asked, sitting on her knees, her eyes wide. Tartelett looked ashamed at his feet. Kish sighted, and Zakuro's face barely showed any emotion at all.

"Is he dead?" The words seemed to hang in the air, and some of the mews turned to look from Pai's frozen body to Zakuro, who was still staring stonily at Pai. The edges of Kish's mouth moved slightly upwards in a way that couldn't quite be called a smile.

"No. He is frozen. That is the last way out, and his awakening is highly unlikely. About ten percent." Kish looked down while talking. He stood shakily, leaning on Ichigo, while Zakuro had a firm hold of his upper arm.

"…people just sacrifice too much for me… No more…" Kish murmured so silent that only Ichigo heard. His eyes glimmered determined before a sob wrenched through his body. He made no sound, but couldn't stop himself from shaking. Ichigo tried to find his eyes from somewhere under the wet bangs, but gave up, instead comforting him by moving her arm on his back in lazy circles.

Kish froze at the motion, before he practically crumbled down, hugging Ichigo. He buried his head in Ichigo's neck. Maybe he could use this opportunity to find comfort in Ichigo, even though the girl would never be his.

"Would you help me to my room…?" Kish silently murmured, and Ichigo nodded, before nodding to Zakuro who let go of Kish's arm. Ichigo looked surprised by the action, but Zakuro just looked at her pointedly, making Ichigo blush. The message was quite clear. Ichigo was to take care of Kish.

Ichigo blushed before leading Kish to where she knew his room was. The way to the bedroom, which was only three hallways away was painful. To Ichigo's aching muscles, to Kish wounds, and to their emotions.

_**I just don't know what to feel anymore!**_

Ichigo felt like screaming inside. She loved Masaya didn't she? She could loose herself on the big brown eyes that lately had been looking at her possessively.

Possessively.

But that was what Masaya felt towards her, or so Ichigo thought. He had been treating her more and more commanding every time they had seen each other. The grabbing of her hand to pull her somewhere, the crushing strong hugs that made her feel like she was suffocating, and the kisses he seemed to except on demand.

She felt like she was suffocated.

But then again, Masaya did all those things because he loved her, right?

But… It's not like he had ever said 'I love you'….

Ichigo and Kish neared the bed, and Ichigo was just about to help Kish to sit on the edge of his bed when Kish stumbled over the edge of his rug, sending both him and Ichigo flying towards the bed. Kish would have regained his footing and caught Ichigo easily, had he not been injured. But now, as he was hurt, he didn't really accomplish anything.

They flew on the bed, Ichigo at the bottom, Kish on top. The force sent them rolling across the bed before the finally flew down from the other side of the bed. Kish acted so that he landed on bottom, as he knew that if he were to fall on Ichigo, he would not have been able to remove himself while his muscles didn't cooperate.

They landed on the floor with a shared 'huff!' Kish groaning in pain. The laid there, eyes closed and panting for few moments before Ichigo opened her eyes and immediately blushed.

She was straddling Kish's hips firmly, her other hand inside his shirt and another in his green locks. The hands had been moving by themselves before Ichigo had time to react. Kish was looking up to her, his amber eyes glowing in the soft light, his other hand on the small of her back, and the other holding her cheek. Only couple of inches separated their lips and Kish felt her warm breath on his face.

_Sorry._

Was all Kish could think of before he drew her face closer and kissed her gently. She didn't resist. He nibbled slightly at her lower lip, before sucking and licking it, making the girl gasp. Kish used the moment to put his tongue into her mouth, moving it across her teeth and then her tongue, that seemed little hesitant before answering his administrations.

After a moment they separated for air, and Ichigo made no move to move from Kish. Her eyes were wide and she brought her fingers on her red lips, as if savouring the touch. She rested her gaze on Kish, who was looking at her gently. There was a tint of question in her gaze, and Kish gladly answered.

He pulled her down again, ravishing her mouth, making her to gasp fro precious air when he let her go. She looked at him in shock, and just as she was about to pull off, he spoke.

…I love you…" She froze, hearing the words that had never left the lips of her boyfriend, the words she had wanted to hear some time already, as Kish pulled her into another kiss.

_Maybe I can give up…to do what I have longed to do for a long time._

_I should just let go._

Tears gathered in Ichigo's eyes, her emotional turmoil shaking her roughly.

_No._

_This isn't right._

_I shouldn't be doing this._

_I…_

_I…_

_I shouldn't be doing this._

_I-is…_

_This real…?_

…_Masaya…_

Ichigo's eyes widened and she slammed her palms on either side of Kish's face. Her eyes widened in horror at what she had done, before she scrambled hurriedly away. She jumped onto her feet, leaving Kish alone on the floor, panting slightly.

"I… I just can't. I can't do this…" She looked at Kish, tears falling from her eyes, before she bolted from the room. Kish watched her go silently, before letting his head fall on the floor with a 'hunk!'

…_Fuck…_

… _How is it that I can't make her love me…?_

------------------

A/N: Next chapter will be little longer, and then there's only epilogue left! I can't believe I've scraped up a story this fast…I'm impressed with myself. Maybe I'm curing myself from my lazy habits, neh?

Well, anyway, sorry for the wait. I had to write several chapters together so that the story would with together better..

Read and Review, remember!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The darkness was like water, swirling around in different shades of black, and yet not. It wasn't cold or warm, not good or evil. It was just dizzy and foggy.

Pai felt the feeling return to his body, and suddenly he came to his senses. The touch of stone against his back was the first thing he could feel. Then came the sounds. Some one was talking in a calm voice, though Pai didn't recognize the speaker. The voice was warm and firm.

Then came the taste. The taste of something awful that tasted like dirt and oaks, and made him want to spill the contents of his stomach. He cracked his eyes open slightly, and was happy to notice that everything around him was shadowed, making it easier for him to get used to using his eyes again.

_What…?_

_Why…?_

_When…?_

_Where…?_

_Who…?_

The worlds stuck to his dry throat, and all he could force out was a groan. He heard someone shift around him, and suddenly strong arms were holding him, pulling him up, so that he rested in sitting position.

He raised his blue eyes to meet pair amber ones.

"Welcome back." Kish said and Pai nodded.

"It's good to be back." Kish smiled at the response, and suddenly a blur had attached itself on his side, hugging him tightly.

"It's so good to have you back, Pai. I-I, I'm sorry for what I…" Tartelett started. Pai sniggered, something that seemed to startle the two other aliens.

"It's okay. You have pledged alliance to the royal house. It was your duty, and I would have done the same." A sniffled, and then the arms left his side. Tartelett was blushing furiously. Pai sniggered again, only to find the blushing Tartelett and the obliviously fully recovered commander to look at him as if he had grown another head, which in turn got him laughing even more.

…Oh god, it was good to be alive…

"Are you sure you feeling well, Pai?" Tartelett asked concerned, and Pai laughed harder.

-------------

Kish looked grimly around in his room, not knowing for sure if it was the last time he would see the room. He smiled grimly to himself.

It was time to put The Plan to action.

He met up with Pai and Tartelett in the hallway, and without a word, they teleported to go against Deep Blue.

--------------------------

'_At a random rooftop'_

"And now we'll serve the main course for you! Our ruler has finally awakened!" Kish yelled with an exited grin on his face. The outside was enjoying the damage, and the inside was under turmoil.

_Would it work?_

Kish looked down at Ichigo who was standing beside the newly awakened Deep Blue. Her fingers were raised on her lips, and her sad eyes were little wide, as she stuttered Masaya's name in shock. Kish was painfully reminded of the last time he had seen her; she had raised her fingers to her lips then too. The eyes widened more and the eyes seemed sadder as Deep Blue explained that Masaya was his alias. The whole world was breaking under her feet, and Kish felt the same.

When Kish saw the angry look Deep Blue cast at Ichigo, he froze in fear. He had been the one to come up with the plan. He had been the one to suggest it to Pai and Tartelett. And he had been the one who had decided to himself that if Ichigo was in too much danger, he would throw out the plan that their future hanged on, and challenge Deep Blue outright.

He would never be able to forgive himself if Ichigo was hurt. Not even after she turned him down. He could only barely stop himself from attacking Deep Blue, his supposed ruler, when he lashed out at Ichigo.

Thank god the mew mew's protected their friend. Kish forced his controlled face into a smirk, and landed softly on the roof they were fighting in. He was followed by Pai and Tartelett. They all landed in a triangle formation before their new ruler, as if protecting him from the mew mews. But it was just symbolic. Both Deep Blue and the aliens knew that they would not need to protect Deep Blue. He could very well take care of himself.

The mews looked at them wondering, curious of why they didn't attack the Deep Blue, who they had themselves said to be one of the two enemies they had to face.

"Be Greeted, our newly awakened ruler." Kish stated, smirking still, while his insides where twisting in agony. He did not like to turn his back to his enemy. He stood up from the bow he had been in, followed by Pai and Tartelett. Deep Blue stalked closer to Kish, his boots cracking on the surface of the roof. Kish could feel the Deep Blue's exited breathing by his neck.

Oh God.

Typical his luck. Of course having been in sleep for thousands of years, Deep Blue longed to do everything he had been unable, while in sleep. And apparently,

He was horny as hell.

Kish wasn't disgusted at the thought. He was used to being lusted after. Not only because he was the emperor's son, but because his body. He was beautiful from birth, and his daily training gave him the sleek body of an athlete. His uniform, showing his stomach and hips, drew both women and men after him, making him one of the most wanted bachelors of his race.

The 'elves' were very free minded, and to them it had no matter which sex one preferred. Kish had slept with a woman or two… And a couple of guys.

Deep Blue's soft hands went around him, and drew soft lines on his toned stomach and back.

_This had not been the Plan_.

But Kish was a commander of a great army, and he knew how to improvise. So he purred so softly only Deep Blue could hear, and then stopped suddenly, as if being ashamed he was 'turned on' by his _superior_. Deep Blue leaned really close, his breath tickling Kish's throat, and Kish absently noted Ichigo's eyes widen, along with the mew mew's and Ryo and Keiichiro.

"And what is you…_relationship_ with me…?" Deep Blue asked, his tender voice implying more, though honest curiosity filled it. Kish answered calmly, his face shoving admiration.

His insides twisted again, and he was disgusted with himself. That he would do _this_. His gaze strayed to Ichigo, and he was no longer filled with hesitation.

He needed to take care of Deep Blue. Ichigo was in no state to fight; her cheeks still moisture with tears.

"We are yours to command. We are here to do as you wish, to fill your _wishes_, and to make _everything_ you see, yours." Kish said, his voice flowing in an almost erotic manner. His voice landed on a different deepness, but he quite couldn't reach the voice he talked to Ichigo with, when they were alone. Deep Blues two fingers trailed at the edge of his pants. Kish half turned to him, breathing heavier.

After training some mind and meditation techniques, one learned to control one's breath. And fast he wished it to be.

Kish half turned to Deep Blue as his ruler asked;

"Oh Really…? _Everything_ I see…?" Deep Blue looked pointedly at the Commander. Kish eyes took a dull, hypnotised state, as he purred so everyone could hear.

"Oh yes." And with that Deep Blue turned to the mew mews.

"I'll take care of you later; I have some business to attend." And with that, he teleported away with Kish, his arms still around the commander. The whole time Kish's eyes wore the glazed, dull look. Except for one glimpse of pain that flashed through them, before the ruler of earth and the commander of the armies of Nebulosa teleported away.

"Kish!" Ichigo managed to yell, before they were gone.

--------------------------------

A/N: All right! Another chapter done! Sorry for not updating for a while, but I just haven't had the inspiration to do so, you know…

But anyway, I have already written two pages of the next, last chapter. So soon you get to see what happens to Deep Blue


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-----------------------

Pai fell to his knees followed by Tartelett. Pai groaned.

"This was not the plan…." Pai whined. After all the trouble to come up with the Plan and keep it secret, their Plan had been destroyed by their opponent.

"I can't believe he actually went for it." Tartelett said little dazed. Pai just answered annoyed;

"Well of course he did. There are not many ways to take Deep Blue's guard down, and while Deep Blue isn't as strong as Kish, he still is a worthy opponent. This was an opportunity for us. Kish realized that and decided to take it." Pai sighted again.

"Where did they go?" Ichigo screeched quite alarmed. Not only had it showed that Masaya was the Deep Blue, but that he had taken with him Kish. Kish, who Ichigo had grown attached to. Pai sighted again, and fell on his back on the dusty roof. Retasu ran for Pai, asking if he was okay. Pai just smiled, before sighting again. He was physically healed from his injuries, but the feeling of being hurt stayed.

"To somewhere quiet, one would guess… I mean Deep Blue wouldn't want to have his way with Kish in front of everybody." Tartelett answered.

"How come you are so okay with this? Your enemy just showed he was attracted to your leader, and Kisshu wasn't even surprised. And then you just simply let it happen…?" Zakuro wondered. Pai and Tartelett shared a look.

"Well, this isn't the first time someone is attracted to commander. He is adored by both women and men. I mean, have you actually seen him? Looked at his body and not only seeing an enemy?" Pai said.

The mew mew's looked at each other, Ichigo with a slight blush on her face. They had seen him alright. Impossible by the way he dressed. Minto had even once been slightly bitter at Ichigo that she had so many guys longing after her.

"Well that has nothing to do with it…But Kish wouldn't…d-do… anything with Deep Blue, would he?" Minto said blushing at the thought. She loved Yaoi, and the Deep Blue and Kish were both extra ordinarily beautiful guys. If only she could see…

Ichigo turned to Minto, her eyes really wide.

"Kish would never…!" Ichigo started, when she turned to Tartelett fast.

"Right…?" She almost wailed at the thought. Tartelett looked little bothered by the thought.

"Well I guess…" He started, when suddenly a pained shriek filled the air.

-----------

The Deep Blue smiled evilly while pressing Kish against the wall. They had appeared at Serenity, and he was pushing Kish against the wall by his bedroom door.

Kish groaned as blue rubbed their groins together. He trailed his fingers along Kish's jaw, making the other shudder as the cold fingers made contact with the tanned skin. The former knight kissed Kish, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. He rummaged through Kish's mouth with his tongue, rubbing their tongues together. He was pleasantly surprised when Kish answered his administrations.

Kish whimpered when he moved to lick Kish's ear. He sucked on the tip and nibbled on it, making the smaller boy groan. He moved his wet tongue along Kish's throat, stopping by the collar-bone. He bit down on the skin with a growl, making the other boy bleed.

_God damn it. I can't stop my body from reacting to his administrations…_ Kish cursed in his mind.

Deep Blue brought his hand to slide down Kish's spine, into his pants, and to cup the other boy's ass. Blue leaned in on another kiss, when Kish finally acted. He bit harshly down on Blue's lip, drawing great amounts of blood. Before the older man had time to react, Kish had twisted him around, forced him on his knees and settled a heavy boot against right shoulder blade.

"Thing's aren't as they used to be, Blue. Because, I, the emperor's son, bow to nobody! The days of dinosaurs is long gone!" And with that exclamation Kish applied more power on the twist he had on the knight. He was holding his both hands behind him, and he smiled in satisfaction as he heard the tell-tale cracking of a broken bone.

"HHHNGRH!" Blue tried to stop his scream as his arm broke. He turned his blazing eyes on Kish before twisting away from Kish's hold. The Deep Blue fast jumped to his feet and slung a fist at Kish. Kish blocked it, and sent a round-a-house kick at blue. Blue moved to the side and sent a fist at Kish at the same time as Kish. They caught each others fists and growled at each other, their fangs now bared, their eyes blazing wildly.

They kicked from the ground and each other at the same time, sending them from each other. They settled on battle stances. The knight was breathing heavily and hugging his left arm tightly to himself to keep it from moving around wildly and inflicting more pain on him.

"Time to die, Deep Blue." Kish said, spitting on the hallway.

"Ah, so eager, emperor's son. Now let's see what you can do then, shall we?" Blue said. They ran towards each other.

The battle was on.

----------------

In a flash of blue light Kish and Deep Blue appeared in the air high above them. Kish's shirt was missing, and his chest gleamed at the late sun, and he landed swiftly at the rooftop. His green hair, cropped short again, was hanging in sweaty strands across his face which showed a determination.

Deep Blue landed easily too, though the damage on him was oblivious. His lower lip was bleeding, and looked like somebody else had bitten through it. His other hand hung limply on his side and he was breathing heavily.

But what was most terrifying was the wound on his thigh'. The wound was deep, horrible looking, and it still had a black pole of metal going through it, which Pai and Tartelett recognized belonging to one of the candle holders on Serenity's library.

Kish ran towards Deep Blue, bringing his staff in a swift movement to collide against the sword Deep Blue had in his hand. The two weapons collided with a loud clang. Kish brought his right feet to kick blue and succeeded throwing his opponent off-balance.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she looked at the fast movements she could barely follow. Even thought Deep Blue seemed to be an able fighter, it was also very oblivious that Kish was winning. He looked almost as if he was performing a dance of sort.

_I never knew he was so strong._

And at that moment it became clear to Ichigo that Kish could've killed her any time, had he wanted to.

_He really does care for me. But is it too late? After what I said?_

The fight soon came to an end when Kish succeeded in twisting the light sword out of deep Blues hands. With another kick from Kish blue was hurled over the edge of the roof, sending him falling towards the pavement.

Ichigo flinched when the body met the ground with a nasty crash.

Kish smirked confident, the smirk that had not been seen in a while shining on his face.

"**Hah**! Told you I could beat him up!" Kish laughed at Pai who just smiled relieved. Not that he had suspected his commander couldn't do it, of course.

"Commander! You did it!" Tartelett laughed, hugging Purin who was smiling too.

Ichigo sat on the roof in a daze, looking at the pair of feet that neared her. Kish's feet. Ichigo raised her eyes to smile at Kish, ready to apologise and congratulate him.

Kish didn't even look at her as he walked past her.

Kish kneeled by the light sword that was lying on the ground behind Ichigo, and raised his hand carefully to take it into his hands.

The world spun around in his eyes and the last thing he heard was Pai's worried yell;

"**_Commander!_**"

--------------------

"Foolish brat." Eoin almost smirked as he reached next to Kish to remove the sword which was draining Kish's life power.

"Can't have you dying before you revenge your fiancée, now can we?" Eoin talked silently to himself as he wrapped the sword carefully into his cape, careful not to touch the object.

"What are you doing to him?" He turned around to look at the mortal who was kneeling on the roof. His brow twisted in irritation.

_Hadn't I killed that annoying pink-haired girl already?_

"Oh, just making sure he won't die on me before the showdown." Eoin answered, his long green hair dancing in the wind as he cackled devilishly. Ichigo shivered.

Eoin turned to Pai.

"Oh, and tell my dear…" Eoin stopped, as if searching for a good word. "… Avenger that I can't wait to see him…

"Well, got to run. Places to be, people to do, beasts to free and evil plans to plot. You know the usual. We'll meet again, I'm sure." And with that said, Eoin teleported, leaving the mew mews, Keiichiro, Ryo and the aliens to look at the unconscious Kish and the place where Eoin had suddenly appeared (and disappeared) in.

--------------------------

EPILOGUE; The aftermatch

--------------------------

Kish opened his eyes carefully. He waited for them to adjust to the bright light. He looked around and noticed he was in a small room. He was lying on soft bed, with a nightstand beside it, facing a big window. He looked at the last rays of sun as they shone on the wall on his left, painting the normally pink walls with orange.

_Earth_

'**_You always had the capability to hurt the people around you.'_**

Kish closed his eyes as the memories surfaced back. Memories he had long ago buried.

"Kish?" Kish turned his head and opened his amber eyes to look at Ichigo. She was standing in the doorway of the room. She hesitantly stepped inside, closing the door after her. She was wearing a pair of jeans shorts and a white shirt, her blonde hair up with black bows.

_It seemed so surreal. The last time they had talked she had yelled at him, calling him something inhuman. The last time they had talked without pain or distractions, anyhow._

Kish didn't think he had ever seen her look as colourless as she did now. Not even the orange light seeping from the window seemed to bring colour on her pale cheeks, her withdrawn eyes.

"Yes?" Kish asked, looking at Ichigo. Ichigo bit her lip.

"Um…Do you need anything?" Her eyes darted around the carpet, trying to look at _anything_ other than Kish.

"Where am I?" Kish voice ended up sounding slightly clipped and he tried not to flinch.

"Um… You're at my house." Ichigo said, her voice quiet, playing with the hem of her shirt. "…Pai and Tartelett had to take care of the business of Deep Blue… Meet with... meet with the council. They had no time to take care of you and so I… I offered to do that." She ended her voice dying, her movements with her shirt becoming fretting and more nervous.

"Ah. Right. That explains the pink walls." Kish said turning his gaze to the ceiling as Ichigo deemed it best to avoid his gaze. It took Kish a moment to realize why Ichigo's gaze was slightly questioning, even though it wasn't directed at him.

"And no. I don't need anything. You can go now." Kish said, his emotionless words making Ichigo flinch.

"Kish, I-I… I…" Ichigo started, trying to force herself to speak.

"Well? Spit it out!" Kish spoke harshly, his eyes full of hurt and rage. Ichigo looked at Kish in despair.

Oh gods. I never meant to hurt him. I never meant to hurt him. Whatever hope I had that he would forgive me is really gone.

"I love you!" Ichigo snapped, her fist clenched tightly. She was grateful her parents weren't home, but in work instead. It hadn't been easy to sneak Kish into her room without them realizing. But after the huge battle with Eoin Kish had luckily slept calmly for two days. Ichigo had been worried first, but then had realized the boy needed his sleep.

Kish looked at Ichigo in shock. His eyes seemed to drain from emotion, gaining a glazed glint.

"Oh. I must have missed that somehow, somewhere along the way when you called me disgusting." Ichigo's eyes widened in horror and she lunged herself on Kish, hugging him tightly. Kish didn't protest but didn't hug her back either.

"Oh god's, I never meant what I said! It took so long time for me to realize this, but I love you!" Ichigo raised her eyes to look into his, hope shining in her eyes.

"Maybe this was a mistake. Falling in love with you. I mean, we surely seem to hurt each other all the time, don't we? You had my trust, Ichigo. But then you broke it. And I'm not sure that is something you can fix with superglue."

"I know… I know that. But please! Let me try! I care so much for you… Don't you care for me…?" Ichigo was crying by now, and she captured Kish's lips with his own. He instantly reacted, kissing back. He bit Ichigo's lower lip gently, making the girl gasp. He used the opportunity put his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, trying to paint the taste of her, the feel of her into his memory.

Something to remember on the cold nights when I am going to regret this from the bottom of my heart.

Ichigo was gasping out of breath when they separated. Something was different with the kiss, she could tell. She raised her crimson eyes to lock with the amber ones.

"So what do you say?" She asked her voice low and dry. He looked at her sadly, before letting her go and climbing out of the bed. The room was silent as he walked to the chair where his clothes were lying on.

They were silent for a long time, and after Kish had dressed properly, he turned to her again. She was sitting sprawled on the bed, her fingers caressing the blanket, her gaze locking into his.

God's she looks so beautiful.

Kish concentrated on the way her hair gleamed on the sun, the way her eyes seemed almost know what was to come, and the way her soft lips were swollen from their hurried passionate kiss.

"We keep hurting each other." Kish turned to the window, and climbed to sit on the window sill, preparing to jump off.

"And I think I just might love you enough to let you go."

And with that, he was gone.

A/N: Oh my god! I can't believe it's finally done! Yay! Thanks for waiting patiently for the updates and fro not scolding me too badly for my grammar. I'm sure the text is full of mistake, and I apologise for that. Maybe sometime later when I have time I'll rewrite it, who knows.

But as I don't have a beta yet, this will have to suffice. (of course if you are able and interested in being my BETA reader and editor, please contact me, I'd be happy for the help!)

Well, I can't promise the last part in my Tokyo mew mew trilogue will be done any time soon, but I got some plans done already. I'll try to attack that as soon as I've had some to work on my other fic's.

So check out my profile and look for 'The end of his world' (that is what the third part will be called) To see if I have posted the sequel!


End file.
